Cherry Rain
by Miss Silk
Summary: With the rain pounding against their bodies, one begins to break down. Has Sakura earnestly given up on Sasuke? Or can Sasuke convince her that what she's thinking is exactly the opposite? Only the cherry blossoms know...


**2/22/07-Just started to write TWY (Trapped With You) Chapter 6 gah...time to take a break from it XD TWY is all I've been writing for a while so I want to write some other things. Heh, wanna' know what ff should do? Make a site exactly like this but for original pieces of literature! XD I think it'd be great if they did that...'cause I love the reviewing system here and the reviewing system on Quizilla sucks XD And if you post anything on dA, fat chance anyone will review. People prefer art because it's deviantART...I myself prefer commenting on pictures than literature XD**

**Moving along...**

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

**GAME START!

* * *

**

Cherry Rain

* * *

Today, in all of Konoha the rain pounded hard. Shops were closed due to this and no one was outside. All were either at home or wandering in the forest, trying to keep dry and wait out the storm. Droplets could be heard wherever you were. The dark clouds loomed over everything, not a bit of the once baby blue sky could be seen. They foretold that even worse things would happen. Despite the odd feeling you would get whenever you would step outside, inside the warmth of your home, lights would shine, and attempt to make the outside a brighter place. Perhaps even more cheerful.

Two of the people in the forest were no where to be seen or heard by the others. Their rants and shouts were drowned out by the rain. Despite the protection from the thick layers of branches and leaves from the trees, neither one was the least bit dry. Each were soaked. Tears would no longer be seen, an effect from the endless drops of water.

"But Sasuke--!" Sakura was cut off as she heard Sasuke start to speak. He was obviously agitated by the way his voice sounded.

"Sakura-I told you to stop it," Sasuke told her in a strong and stern voice, almost yelling.

Sakura took a step back, slightly afraid of what would come next. Sasuke's back was facing her, he didn't want to see the disgusting look on Sakura's face at the moment. Secretly, Sakura would have been even more fearful if she could see his raging face. His hands were in tight fists as he stood still in that very same spot with his head facing the ground. She tried to relax a little bit as Sasuke did. Standing, her head was slightly bent as his was, just enough to see the ground and only his feet.

_"I've been told this so many times before...why does it hurt now?"_ she wondered as the rain continued to hit their backs, holding a hand over her heart, yet barely able to keep it up. She felt so weak, like she couldn't do anything without his love. Sasuke. Sasuke was what fueled her to keep on going, to face her fights, to continue to live on. So many times before, she had been rejected. But now, she started to lose faith in her love for him.

What was the point in chasing after him if he'd never look her way? To her, it seemed impossible for her to ever be with him herself. Out of all the other girls, surely it came down to Sakura herself and Ino. But wasn't Ino the obvious choice? She never cried and was always so brave. Never did she give up or lose hope. Many times, before all of this, before her love for Sasuke, Ino had helped her so much. Always, always, always, Ino would save Sakura from her despair. Sakura had always looked up to Ino, but now she thought she could take her on, finally beat her, and win the person that had come between them. Now they were friends again, but it never stopped their love for Sasuke.

Finally, Sakura thought she could tell him with all her heart put into her actions. But even so, her intentions were in vein. Sasuke was too distant from everyone else. She suspected that he couldn't care less about how other people felt about him. The only thing he wanted at the moment was revenge. But if anyone was to melt his cold exterior, it'd surely be Ino. She had saved Sakura so many times and had mended the wounds to her heart, why couldn't she do the same to Sasuke?

Slowly, Sakura's tears trickled down her face and fell toward the ground. Even so, she was silent and didn't make a sound. Silently, her tears were mixed with the rain, only to be unseen. It was better this way, wasn't it? After all, she wouldn't want the one she loved so much to see her crying like this.

_"Surely...surely Ino would be better suited for him...much more than me..."_

"Sakura I--" Sasuke started as he began to turn around. He was going to look Sakura in the eyes and tell her what he earnestly wanted to say, but came to a halt when he heard her sharp words which pierced him like a knife. Her words were short and soft, but even so, no matter how you say anything, it doesn't matter. It only matters of what you say.

"Don't." Was Sakura's command as she continued looking down when he started to turn around. _"Are you trying to comfort me? Or are you going to give me your pity? I...I won't...take either..."_ A couple of more tears dripped down from her chin.

Normally, a person wouldn't be able to tell the difference from a tear or a rain drop. But somehow, Sasuke could easily tell the difference as she watched her cry silently for a few moments.

"I...I finally understand..." Sakura began slowly and softly, trying to find the confidence in herself to finally say 'she was useless' and that Sasuke never needed her and never will. "...I...I'll..." she started up again, taking a few more steps back, finally looking into his eyes. "...I...I'll be going now!" she told him, turning around and dashing deeper into the forest.

Tears were left behind in this forest and left a trail as she ran away from her problems, like she did so many other times. Making the softest sounds, a couple of tears hit Sasuke's cheek as he let her get away. Sadly, he watched her run, letting her slip away from his grasp, like so many other times.

"...Sakura..." he said softly once she was out of sight.

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!! SASUKE!!" _she thought with anger, rage, and sorrow as she continued running deeper and deeper in the forest, desperately trying to escape from reality. _"The only thing that kept me going...WAS YOU!" _she thought, almost thinking bitterly toward him, but somewhere in her heart wouldn't allow her to. _"I gave you everything! I was willing to do anything for you! If only I could have your love!"_ she thought, speeding up her pace, wanting to run away more than ever. _"Why couldn't you choose me!?"_ she thought, slowing down now, her body couldn't take it to keep running at this pace.

_"Dammit Sakura!" _Sasuke shouted mentally in a fury as he started running down the path she took. _"...she has to be somewhere close...that idiot."_

"Just why...?" Sakura asked herself, looking up to see the sky. Tears fell to the ground as did the rain through one of the many openings of the trees. With the rain hitting her face with pressure, her heart started to pound. "I haven't...felt like this...for so long..." she whispered softly to herself.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he came running up behind her.

"Huh...?" Sakura asked, barely catching what he had said, she was still in deep thought. Slightly turning, she could see a blur of blue coming closer and closer. Coming toward her.

Her eyes widened with fear and shock. "...please...don't come any closer...I don't want your pity!!" she started out softly, backing up, then screamed and turned to run. Running, desperately trying to avoid her beloved, she raced down the dirt path of the forest.

"Sakura!" he called out again, picking up his pace.

Somehow, his voice had changed. No one would be able to tell, but if they listened closely, they'd be able to hear that he sounded like he honestly wanted her to stop. It was as if he didn't want Sakura to leave him. As if he wanted to stay with him. As if he longed for her. But this was Sasuke, so it couldn't have been that, right?

At least that's what Sakura convinced herself to think.

_"...please...don't come any closer!!"_ she screamed in her mind, not being able to say anything aloud.

But it was too late, Sasuke had already caught up and was right behind her. Quickly and unexpectedly, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, pulling her into a warm embrace. "You idiot," he said as he pulled her close.

Sakura was surprised and shocked as she was pulled into his arms. Without wrapping her arms around him too, she looked up to him with tears swelling in her eyes. Usually, she would've been ecstatic, but right now; her thoughts and emotions were mixed and confused. Sakura didn't know whether she should be hurt or happy, whether to cry or to hold him, to smile or to run. Right now, everything was a blur.

"...Sakura..." Sasuke began, looking into her sorrowful, emerald eyes as he ran a hand through her short, cherry blossom hair. "...I told you to stop because you shouldn't have been the one to say it first."

"...Sasuke..." she whispered, not to be heard because of the pounding rain.

"Sakura...I'm the one who should've said I loved you first!" he admitted, pulling her even closer than before, with her head buried in his shoulders, his head still on her silk-like hair.

"Oh Sasuke..." Sakura replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "...I love you too..."

For these enchanted moments, the cherry blossoms on the tree behind them protected them from the rain. To each, these moments in the pouring were as if they were in Heaven. Droplets bounced and slid off of each petal of the delicate cherry blossoms in full bloom. Although the rain didn't light up, their hearts were ignited with a burning passion. Together, it seemed as though they could fly into the hidden sun like birds of a feather.

_Together,_

_Let's blossom._

_Let's fall in love.

* * *

_

**Well, that's the end of my first oneshot here (yeah, I still don't count Chibi-Chibi-chan Therapy...will someone please review it? TT-TT)! My grandma, she always sang (she's still alive) this song with a long "like birds of a feather," so I decided to put it in XD And heh, the last three lines are from my newest poem on my dA account, please check it out X) It's entitled 'Blossom'. Reviews are loved! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Cookies to all who review!**

**-GAME END!-**


End file.
